


Darkness and Light

by rubberglue



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/pseuds/rubberglue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are opposites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Light

He watches him. During training. During meals. During patrols. He never stops watching. And he tells himself he is watching because he needs to make sure that Arthur is safe, that Mordred is not planning anything. But in the depths of the night, his hand is fisted over his hard length and his mind is full of his dark hair, clear eyes and full lips.

There’s a connection between them. Something crackles in the air when their eyes meet, when their hands touch. Magic and destiny, he tells himself. But his groin stirs and his heartbeat races when his hands linger a little too long as he removes his armour, as he fastens his cape. And when Mordred’s lips fall open and his breath comes a little faster and his eyes drop to Merlin’s hands, the connection thickens and Merlin has trouble swallowing.

Magic. Destiny. Arthur’s bane. Maybe Mordred is his enemy. Maybe he is Camelot’s downfall but in the dark, as Mordred kneels in front of him on his knees, his soft, pink lips wrapped around him, his hands gripping Merlin’s naked trembling thighs, all Merlin can think of is how perfect this is, how well they fit together. Darkness and light. Love and hate. The saviour and the destroyer.


End file.
